


The Forbidden Dance

by LostInTheThicket



Series: The Gimmicks: After Dark [5]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Original Work
Genre: Condoms, Deepthroating, Dirty Dancing, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hannaxine, If You Don't Know This Song..., Intercrural Sex, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Quickies, Stockings, Touchy-Feely, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheThicket/pseuds/LostInTheThicket
Summary: From Tamriel, Axel and Hannah's spell-weaving Breton girlfriend Nadine Rielle arrives in New Toronto for the weekend. Together, the three weaves a new, dance-fuelled sexcapade.(Beta'd by fellow writer - and wonderful delight - Jojo Kujo/PhilipJFry.)





	1. It Takes Two...

**Author's Note:**

> The wonderful Nadine belongs to my dear friend raunchyandpaunchy. All feedback is welcome. <3  
> raunchyandpaunchy: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raunchyandpaunchy  
> Jojo Kujo: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilipJFry/pseuds/Jojo%20Kujo  
> ___
> 
> _"Just sit down and watch, Kitten," Hannah cooed._

**(Now Playing: Move Ya Body by Nina Sky**

* * *

Nadine sees a sight to behold.

Fueled by the melody, Axel runs his hands along the material of Hannah’s pants, tracing his fingers along her curves as he moves his hips. With a cheeky grin, Hannah dances in front of Axel, their bodies pressed up against each other. She sees his arms caressing her body. She blushes, trapped in these new feelings…

But with no desire to escape from this prison.

Nadine observes this stimulating exchange, her ears pinned to the strange but exciting tune. Watching… taking in the sensual spectacle in silence...

“Gods, this is amazing,” she whispered breathlessly.

* * *


	2. But Three's Not a Crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah raises her finger to Axel, beckoning Axel over to join his two ladies. But now?

Now it’s Nadine’s turn.  
  
“Dance with me, Rielle. It’s okay,” Hannah says to her, her brogue as soft as her fingers sliding down Nadine’s hips.  
  
“...Alright,” Nadine replies, rocking her hips with Hannah's. They lock their fingers together.

Hannah kisses Nadine’s cheek, the warm heat sending shivers down their spines. Slowly but surely, they move to the music, motivated by Hannah’s soothing embrace.

Nadine kisses Hannah, a soft caress that makes her core ache. She spots Axel’s shorts… and his bulge inside of it. She moans.  
  
“You okay?” Hannah utters.  
  
Nadine nods, staring impiously at Axel. “Join us, Axel. Please?”


	3. When the Aunt's Away, The Three Will Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing his two lovely ladies inviting him was all he needed...

Axel raises an eyebrow, getting up to approach his two lovely ladies.

Hannah takes Axel, getting him up close and personal with Nadine. With a wanting sigh, she stands behind them. Her hands caress Axel’s chest, giggling with desire. “Baby…”

Nadine pants, pent up with lustful feelings. Without thinking, she feels herself grinding on an impish Axel.

“Yes, Sweetie?” he says.

The music’s over. Moans fill the living room. Axel doesn’t even notice his hands kneading Nadine’s breasts… or their soft, craving whimpers.

Hannah grins. “Ooh, Axel’s _aroused_. Ready, Kitten?”

“Yes. ...I want to be ravaged, please,” Nadine moans.


	4. Enjoy the Taste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"Then let's dance somewhere... private," Axel murmured._

Near one of Hannah’s bedroom walls, Axel bends Nadine over; her face smothered by Hannah’s breasts. Hannah kisses her Breton mage as her embrace sends goosebumps down Nadine’s skin.

“I’m going to stay here and watch our Baby fuck you. As hard as he can. Ready?” With Hannah's hands on Nadine’s cheeks, her eyes sparkle.

With stimulating lightning Magicka coursing through her, Nadine moans in anticipation. She watches the couple remove her clothing, leaving her black stockings.

Nadine licks her lips, turning her head to see Axel. She smiles with naughty intentions…

“I yearn for you, Baby. Take me. Please?”


	5. Of Their Sweet Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"As you wish, Princess," Axel cooed._

Sometime later, Nadine parts the lips from her sex, lube soothing her inner walls. With only a loose shirt and a snug, slick condom, Axel enters her.

With Hannah leaning against the wall, the two women kiss. With interwoven tongues, Nadine feels her skin on her interdimensional girlfriend’s, Hannah's nipples massaging her own.

“She’s raring to go, ain’t she?” Axel purrs, seeing Nadine moan softly in Hannah’s ear.

Hannah giggles. “Well? Don’t keep her waiting, Baby…”

Feeling Axel furiously thrusting into her, Nadine blushes. Seeing his hips smacking her round ass, she moans to Hannah’s delight...

“Sanguine, make me come…”


	6. And Take A Glance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Her gasps and moans sounded like music to Axel's ears. He speaks, his voice low and husky..._

“Say that again…”

Axel’s movements are faster as he watches a sexy, sinful sight; Hannah and Nadine locking lips, hands all over each other’s bodies. The sounds of sparks, moans, and slapping bodies give way to Nadine’s cries of passion. “Make me… come.”

“Aye, again, Kitten,” Hannah encourages heatedly, feeling Nadine slip her fingers into her sex. “Don’t…stop.”

The pounding gets faster and harder. “Make me come,” Nadine moans desperately. “Uh! M-Make me...come…”

She feels Axel fill her with each fervent thrust. And with Hannah’s touch, she comes undone. “Make me--Ahn, I’m-I’m coming!”

Hannah turns to Axel. “She’s ready.”


	7. At Their Forbidden Dance (Movin' to the Music)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Axel purred in Nadine's ear. "Let's help each other with our crappy weekends, okay, Kitten?"_

Nadine uses her subtle strength to hold Hannah in place, feeling her sorceress’ breast with each caress.

Hannah gasps, feeling Nadine’s fingers delve deep into her sex, rubbing her vigorously. A quivering Hannah returns the favour. The slapping sounds end with a forceful thrust, the sound emphasized by Nadine’s gasp. 

She feels herself being wrapped in Axel’s arms, his cock sliding between her wet thighs. “Let's...come together, Axel. Okay, H-Hannah?”

In blissful glee, Hannah removes Axel's condom, taking him inside her mouth. The three relish their orgasms, their afterglow concluding their weekends.

Nadine smiles.“Your music's strange, but it's wonderful...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of the OT3's music-fuelled sexcapade.
> 
> I _do_ have a follow-up, but that'll be later. Other than that, hope you had fun.
> 
> Feedback's appreciated, as always. Stay Golden and of course...
> 
> Later days. - L.I.T.T.


End file.
